


Dreaming of The Future

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Cute, Deadly Class Imagine, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lex Miller Imagine, Lex Miller x Reader - Freeform, Lex x Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Lex and the reader celebrate their anniversary and talk about the future.





	Dreaming of The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: “could you do a Lex from Deadly Class of he and his rat girlfriend discussing their future together? Like even though they go to murder school, are opposite personalities and there are people (Legacies) who doubt them, they’re actually a perfect for each other? It could be after a near death experience or anniversary.”

Dewy blades of grass tickle your back as you lay next to Lex. It’s two in the morning and he decided to drag you out to the park to cap off the night of celebrating your anniversary together. A perfect evening is ending with this perfect moment; staring up at the darkened sky, twinkling stars peeking behind rolling clouds. 

“Who would’ve thought we’d make it to two years?” 

“Certainly not me. Thought you’d dump me after the first time Billy and I rigged those shower nozzles to explode on you and Petra.”

“I was close to it but I figured I’d give you a second chance considering you were new to the whole having a girlfriend thing.” 

“Hey! I’ve had girlfriends!” Lex defends himself as you give him a pointed look. Grumbling, he continues on with the conversation, “What did it for you, love? What got you aching enough to agree to date me?” 

“You really want to know?” Nodding his head, Lex’s curious eyes scan your face. “Well, it was when you blew up those legacies’ lockers because they were tormenting me. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Seems you like it when I blow stuff up. Rather surprising since your such a peaceful little spirit.”

Lex has always been brash and unapologetic. In comparison to your calming nature, he is like a raging bull; no questions asked, jumping head first into whatever chaos he comes across. You, on the other hand, are more calculated; taking in each aspect of any given situation and examining the possible outcomes and consequences. Book and street smart, you have your wits about you and use them to your advantage. 

“It was rather romantic,” You giggle out, head turning to gaze up to the stars. 

“You think we’ll make it another year?” Lex inquires, his fingers searching for your hand among the grass. When he finds it, he threads his fingers through yours; thumb rubbing circles on your skin.  

“Yeah. We will....as long as you don’t blow us up. I think we’ll last a long time.”

“You mean even when we’re old and wrinkly? Can you imagine?!” The end of the statement comes out as a high-pitched squeak that you can't help but laugh at. Rolling onto your side, you throw your leg across his waist; resting your head against his chest. His hand moves to stroke your thigh; you shiver at the action.

“That won’t be for a long time though.” 

“Oh, so you’ll say yes when I ask you to marry me then?” You can hear his heart race right after he asks; his hand stills as he waits for your answer. 

“Yes,” You say without hesitation. You know for certain Lex is the person you’re meant to be with. His arms tighten around you when you answer and he lets out a puff of air he’s been holding in. 

“What do you think we’ll do once we leave King’s?” You ask, tracing the pattern of his rock band t-shirt. 

“I thought we could get a little place of our own. Somewhere that’s just ours.” 

“Really?” 

“Mmmhm. I’ve been saving up.” You’re more than surprised. Lex isn’t a planner at all. You would never think that he gave any of this a thought. 

“I’d like that. Maybe we could get a dog,” You respond, shifting your weight to get more comfortable.

“We’ll definitely have a dog. Nothing tiny though.”

“Hmm. What do you think our kids will be like?” 

“You want kids with me?” He jerks upwards forcing you to sit up with him. Nodding, you lean in to kiss him. He still looks shell-shocked as you pull away. 

“What if I screw it up? I don’t think I’ll be the perfect dad.” 

“Baby, you don’t need to be perfect. No parent is perfect. I know it’ll be hard but I wouldn’t want to have a family with anyone else.”

“Shit, how are you this amazing?” He asks out loud before kissing you roughly. Wrapping his arms around you, he lays back down bringing you with him. Resting on his chest, you listen to his steady breathing and heart; no longer focused on the picturesque sky. 

“I’ve been thinking...” You trail off, unsure if you should even bring this up, “I’ve been thinking that it would be nice to go meet your dad.” 

He stiffens at that. You know it’s a sore topic; something you’ve had arguments over in the past. 

“I don’t know, (Y/N). I don’t think I can after what I did.”

“Lex, you’re his son. And, he obviously still loves you.” Propping yourself up on his chest, you reassure him that his dad would want to see him. You can almost hear the conversation he’s having with himself. You know him better than anyone; this is something he wants but is too afraid to say it out loud or follow through on it. 

“Maybe you’re right. I know he would like to meet you. He’d say that you’re the perfect girl for me. Encouraging and taming my wild nature at the same time. Level headed and caring not to mention beautiful.” He says in-between kisses. His words cause your cheeks to flush pink in embarrassment.

“I’m so damn lucky that you’re mine, (Y/N).” 

Grinning at him, you pull him in for another searing kiss. You’re both lucky to have one another. No matter what mistakes Lex feels he needs to pay for, he’s perfect for you. 


End file.
